Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for controlling an interface based on bending. In particular, the present disclosure relates to detecting aspects of bending a mobile device, and controlling the interface based on the detection.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers utilize touch panels as operational input interfaces. For example, a mobile device may include a touch panel that detects when an instruction object such as a user's finger is within a predetermined proximity of an operation surface of the touch panel. The touch panel may also output a coordinate corresponding to the point at which the instruction object was detected. Sensors on a touch panel may detect when the instruction object comes in physical contact with the operation surface, or alternatively may utilize sensors for detecting when the instruction object comes within a range of detection for the particular sensor.
Exemplary touch panel technologies utilized in mobile devices include capacitive and resistive type touch panel displays. Capacitive type touch panel displays may generate uniform electrostatic fields with which to detect instruction objects during input operations. An electrostatic capacitive type touch panel may include several transparent electrodes arranged on the operation surface of the touch panel display in a matrix pattern. When an instruction object contacts or approaches the operation surface of the electrostatic capacitive touch panel, the electrostatic capacitance value of a transparent electrode sensor in the matrix pattern changes.